


This is Weird

by Pixie_Child



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Male Character, Shapeshifting, Slash, canon slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, but I can't do this. It's just too weird."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Sometime after Tommy joins the group.  
> A/N: There are quite a few fics (not written by she-who-will-not-be-named, thankyouverymuch) with Teddy being someone else during sex, which I just think is _off_. And then I stumbled on this; http://blackstronghold.livejournal.com/642560.html, which is even weirder. It's a good fic, but my mind just kinda reals at the idea.  
> Beta: In my dreams, maybe. My betas seem to keep disappearing.  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: July 25, 2010

"I'm sorry," Billy said, looking at 'Thor', "but I can't do this. It's just too weird."

"Why?" Thor asked, his eyes giving away his disappointment. "You based yourself after him."

"I know I did. But I didn't exactly pick my namesake. Iron Lad did. If I'd had my way, I would have been a male version of the Scarlet Witch."

Thor's eyes twinkled. "Because 'Asgardian' is so macho."

"Are you going to start on that again? Because if you are, you can leave right now. I liked it."

"Look, would you prefer if I-"

"Oh, eww. Don't even. That's just gross. She's my _mother_. Besides, you know better than anyone that I don't like girls."

"Then I don't get it."

"It's _weird_." Billy stressed. "Why would I want to have sex with Thor when I have this amazing, awesome, sexy-on-his-own boyfriend?"

"Varity?" Thor offered tentatively.

"Look," Billy sighed, "I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I can't."

"Billy-"

"_No_." He stressed. Thor sighed in resign and shifted, and in less than two seconds, Teddy was standing in front of him, still holding the hammer. He looked genuinely confused. "Thanks." He went over to his bed and collapsed on it, face first. He lay there for a while, then looked back at his boyfriend, who was still standing in the same place, looking as uncomfortable as Billy had felt moments before. The dark-haired boy sat up and beckoned to the other boy. "C'mere." Teddy shuffled over to him and the hammer made a loud thud on the floor in the otherwise silent room as he sat down hesitantly.

"Billy, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would freak you out."

"I just..." Billy tugged the bigger guy into a hug. "Of course it does. I have you. I don't need - or want - to play pretend. _Especially_ during sex." The mage pulled back, worrying his lip between his teeth. "Do I remind you of Greg?"

"What?" Teddy asked loudly. "_God_, no. Never. Why would you even ask that?"

"Because of that." Billy pointed at the prop leaning against his bed post. "Because you thought I would want to have sex pretending you were someone else."

"No." Before he knew it, Billy was pulled back into a tight hug.

"Um... Ted?" He mumbled, his face pressed tight into Teddy's chest.

"Yeah?"

"It'd help if I could, y'know, hug you back or breath." He waited for a second, but his boyfriend didn't budge. Billy half blew/half spit, trying to get out the fabric of Teddy's shirt that had gotten into his mouth. It didn't do any good. "If that's alright with you." He added.

"No."

"Okay then." He waited, but the pressure was really getting uncomfortable. "Please?" Teddy grunted in displeasure but let him go. "Thanks." The shapeshifter didn't look at him. "Hey." He put a hand on Teddy's arm. "If you really want to..." He trailed off, but forced a smile, "We can."

"No. I just... _Never_ think you're like him. _Ever_." Teddy all but snarled the last word and Billy barely managed to hide his flinch. Teddy ran a hand through his hair, self-consciously. "You're nothing like him. He was..." His boyfriend waved a hand in the air. "And you're... Never. I love you and I couldn't ever do that if I thought you were even remotely like Greg Norris."

"Okay then." Billy gave him a small but real smile. "I'm glad. I love you too, you know."

"I know."

"So..." Billy allowed himself to break into a full grin and reclined back onto the bed. "Now that we've got that over with, we still have a few hours until my mom and dad get back from shopping with my brothers. What do want to do? I got a new comic yesterday, or we could watch _Star Wars_ again..."

Teddy gave him shy smile before jumping at him.


End file.
